My YouTuber Life (featuring Jacksepticeye, Markiplier & more! )
by Maybeitssonotme
Summary: A day at a coffee shop after making an editing videos leads you to meeting some of the most amazing people in your life. (Will be continued on wattpad under the name Writeraneditor )
1. chapter 1

Y/N =Your Name

Y/YT = Your YouTube

thoughts

My YouTuber LIfe!

Life as a YouTuber was not always that grand. You had some sleepless nights due to last minute editing trying to get at least two in a day. Making a schedule you discovered was easy keeping it was proving to be difficult. So when you finally decided to maybe make a few more videos lined up in advance so you could possibly enjoy life outside from your recording room for a few days, you really needed that well deserved break and a cup of coffee.

You had sat down in a well known coffee shop a nice freshly brewed coffee in hand you decided to go an check your YouTube channel comment section on todays videos. Getting a few kicks an giggles out of some comments you heard suddenly a few familiar voices as you sipped your coffee.

"Jack you know I have coffee I could make you at home right? We don't need to come here."

" Ya I know I know, you spoil sport but this here is one of the best known coffee shops in the states! Of course im going to visit! Jack-a-boy needs his coffee or else we be fighting."

Your eyes grew wide as you nearly choked staring at the men who were laughing an talking away at the counter.

 _Holy shit im in the same coffee shop as Jacksepticeye an Markiplier!!_ * You mentally screamed to yourself.

Having just started YouTube professionally as a partner, you were not as well known as the two men were so you somewhat fan girled.

Suddenly looking your way was none other than Mark who squinted at you causing you to blush an suddenly hide behind the menu on your table.

 _Shit did he notice me staring at them?! Gah! This is so embarrassing stupid, me stupid me!!_ *

You were mentally scolding yourself when suddenly somebody tapped your shoulder asking

"Hey you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

 _Shit!*_

It was Mark an he had actually walked over an tapped you on your shoulder so in the best ' _normal_ ' way possible you took a breath forcing yourself to relax an breath before removing the menu from view an with a perfect smile said.

"Uhm.. No I don't think so? "

 _Nailed it!*_

"Hm are you sure, you look awfully familiar somehow."

Mark asked again his eyes squinting making you feel as if he was staring into your very soul.

"Ay Mark, leave the lass alone you're probably scaring her- HEY!! I know you! You're Y/N from Y/YT!"

Jack said happily as a lightbulb went off in Marks head.

" Yeah your right Jack! Hey you just started to get followers and everything right? Well congratulations welcome to the life of a YouTuber!! He said as he suddenly locked you into a bear hug.

 _Holy shit they know who I am!! Holy shit Im being HUGGED BY MARKIPLIER! *_

"Heh thanks, sorry I didn't answer truthfully when I saw you. I was just a bit shy to be honest an you took me by surprise" you said with once again another smile trying to not fangirl.

"Don't worry about it" Jack said. "We all we're like that at one point, mind if we sit with you? Not every day you meet a famous YouTuber. "

You laughed an nodded as both Jack an Mark grabbed a seat at your table an you all began to discuss games that you were playing or were planning on playing.

A while had passed when Mark had finally looked down at his phone an said

"Wow would you look at the time, hey Jack we should really be going an getting you settled in. The guys are going to be wondering where the hell we been." Jack glanced at his phone an back at you

"well shit he's right, we have been sitting here chewing the fat for about two hrs already haha"

Both Jack an Mark stood up when they stopped an looked at each other.

"Sooo...Y/N, would you want to hang out with us today?" Asked Jack.

"He means if you have nothing to do that is, were meeting up with some other friends of ours. "

"Fellow YouTubers, like yourself " interrupted Jack.

"Yeah fellow YouTubers, at my house to do a charity live stream tonight an was just wondering if you would care to join? "Mark an Jack smiled waiting patiently on your response .

"Yes, id be honored. You smiled back as they nodded.

"Awesome! So ill pick you up in an hour? " asked Mark.

" Sure sounds great" you replied as you both exchanged numbers an parted ways.

It wasn't until you were on your way home you couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe you could get used to this kind of life.

 _*Authors Notes*_

Hey! Bet'cha wasn't expecting this! I know right, another fanfiction when I barely keep up with writing the other!! Sorry about that honestly just things are written as they come to me. So here it is! I hope you liked the first chapter of "My YouTuber life!". Welp gotta go catch ya next time!

-maybeitssonotme-


	2. Chapter 2

After a shower an some drying off you began to raid your closet. You had 45 minutes until Mark picked you up an trying to find something that looked decent for a charity live stream was important. After thinking for a while and then getting fed up with it you decided on your favorite pair of jeans an T-shirt. Checking yourself out in the mirror you gave yourself a thumbs up before thanking God you lived alone for how cheesy that truly was. You now had about 15 minutes when your phone began buzzing, grabbing it an unlocking it you saw a text from Marks number.

 ** _Mark_** -

Hey its Jack :) were on our way just Mark is driving what's the address again?

 _Good thing I got ready early*._ You thought to yourself

 **Y/N-**

Hey Jack! My address is Y/A

Placing your phone down you began to tie your shoes when suddenly.

 ** _-VRR VRR-_**

Your phone went off again.

 **Mark-**

Awesome see you in 10min! :)

 **Y/N**

Kay see you then :3

 _-10 minutes later-_

Jack an mark had arrived at your house mark waving hello from his van as Jack steps out an bows sliding the side door open for you.

"M' lady"

You smiled an sat in the back Jack hopping in after you shutting the door before sliding in the seat next to you.

"So are you ready? Have everything you need its going to be a looong stream? " asked Mark.

"Ready for Freddy" you said patting you're laptop as both Mark an Jack laughed.

That was so lame of me! * You thought as you laughed along.

"How about turning up the music aye Mark!"

Said Jack as he began dancing in the back rolling his shoulders an waving his hands in the air to the beat of the song.

Causing both you and Mark to laugh as he began to drive.

It wasn't much long of a drive until you had reached Marks house.

" Here we are "

Mark said turning into into his driveway. You felt nervous but also excited , this being your first live stream with others you weren't really sure what to expect. One thing you did know was that Mark was very well known for his many charity streams.

It was one of the things you admired him for . He was a man who you believed to have a heart of gold an loved to help those in need an spread awareness about different diseases an illnesses that affected people. He was in your mind a good man and a great role model who you somewhat based your own channel on hoping to be useful an to do your own. Thus making you determined to help do your part an make this stream a successful one.

Thoughts that ran through your head were suddenly interrupted when a happy go lucky Jack and Mark stood outside the van door waiting for you.

"Earth to Y/N, you there? "

asked Jack who stood next to a patient Mark who has a hand extended out for yours. You blinked back to the current events of now looking up at both men who have smiles on their faces. Gripping your laptop to your side you smiled and said

"Sorry I must have spaced out on the ride here"

Grabbing Marks hand hopping out of the van you smiled as both of them.

"No problem I do that too, sometimes I forget im driving though.. that can be bad! Hahaha im just kidding with you, so are you ready for the stream?" Joked Mark.

"Heck yeah I am! " you stated excitedly as all three of you walked towards Marks front door.

"We're back!"

Yelled Mark as he walked into the house followed by you, then Jack. Upon saying so voices of were heard followed by Bob an Wade walking out to greet you.

"Ayy you're back, took you long enough. Who's this?" Asked wade

This is Y/N. She is new to the the game but has made quite the amount of followers recently. I invited her to join us in the charity live stream today. "

Replied Mark as a yellow ball of fur came running over to him demanding to be petted as she wagged her tail furiously.

It's Marks dog! Oh she is so cute!! I * you thought to yourself.

"Ah I get it. Welcome miss Y/N hope Mark's driving didn't scare you. Im Bob an that's Wade"

"Haha hello nice to meet you" you replied smiling as Mark made a joking gasping shocked face and Chica walked over to you.

Doggo!*

Hiya puppy, how's ya doing huh? "

You said dropping to your knees baby talking to Chica who wagged her tail hard, if not harder than when with Mark.

"Looks like Chica likes you" Said a laughing Mark.

"Well I like you too chica." You giggled standing up as Mark clapped his hands together

"Well if everyone is ready, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTING! "


End file.
